puccafandomcom-20200213-history
High Voltage Ninjas
"High Voltage Ninjas" is the second segment of the ninth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired November 27, 2006. Synopsis While fighting in a thunderstorm, Tobe receives the power of lightning and becomes an unstoppable force. Plot Late at night, Pucca eats noodles in front of the TV while enjoying a romantic movie. She happily dances around, using a sofa pillow as a partner. Outside, a thunder storm rages on as Tobe and Garu go head to head. Lightning bolts strike the ground around them and when Tobe raised his metal sword to swing at Garu, he is suddenly stuck. He survives the lightning and seems to have absorbed its power, as he sends an electric blast in Garu’s direction. It strikes the ground and the ninja is sent sprawling though he quickly recovers. Tobe continues his surer-powered assault, capable of jumping extremely high and directing multiple blasts of electricity at a time. Back with Pucca, she is imagining the dancing figures in the movie to be her and Garu, but just before the two kiss, the picture breaks. She is infuriated by this and throws pillows at the television set before finally noticing the storm outside. Tobe and Garu bring the fight to town with Garu trying desperately to avoid his attacks until he is knocked down into a convenience store. He comes out wearing rubber booties and when Tobe tries to strike him again, the booties protect him from the electricity. Tobe angrily shoots another lightning bolt at him, striking Garu’s sword which blasts the boy right out of his boots. Before he can land another strike, Pucca arrives and blows a kiss towards Garu only to have it burned by Tobe’s power. Angered, she prepares to beat him but she too is sent flying. She lands in a pile of wooden barrels and is helped by Abyo and Ching who try to join the fight but are both blasted away. Pucca attempts to strike Tobe with the wooden barrels but he easily destroys them, the force of which knocks Pucca right into a nearby store of wigs/carpets. She skids to a stop across a rug and notices the sudden buildup of static electricity. Getting an idea, she charges herself up even more, then takes off back to the battle field. Garu, being smacked around by Tobe, is thrown to the side where Pucca finds him. She grabs his hand and transfers her new energy into him, making him evenly matched with Tobe. The two are locked in a stalemate until Pucca uses an electrical cord to drain of Tobe’s power into the town, leaving him with nothing. This allows Garu to gain the upper hand and blast Tobe right out of the village. Pucca kisses Garu and the force of the electricity causes a power surge that turns off all the lights. Pucca is intrigued by this and continues to kiss him which creates heart-shaped bursts of light. Trivia Galllery voltage.PNG voltage0.PNG voltage1.PNG voltage2.PNG voltage3.PNG voltage4.PNG voltage5.PNG voltage6.PNG voltage7.PNG voltage8.PNG voltage9.PNG voltage11.PNG voltage12.PNG voltage13.PNG voltage14.PNG voltage15.PNG voltage16.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes